the_age_of_resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Deet and Rian
Deet: '''I'm Deet by the way. ''Rian': Rian ''Deet: Nice to meet you, Rian. '' –Deet and Rian exchanging names Rian and Deet are both friends and potentially, have romantic feelings for one another. Throughout The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Despite only knowing each other for a brief time at that point, Deet and Rian shared a close bond. They first met when they were in Stone-in-the-wood in the episode What Was Sundered and Undone, when Rian was able to cut in front of her when she was seeing the Maudra Fara of the Stonewood clan. However, Rian merely glanced at her while Deet was outraged that he could cut in front of her because he was a member of their clan. Deet and Rian later encountered each other moments after Deet was forced to leave the village and Rian had recently escaped from his father, who had been attempting to take his son back to the Crystal Castle. When she heard him struggling with his fire, Deet gave him a friendly "hello," but Rian was startled by her appearance and brought out his sword, thinking she was sent by his father. However, after seeing her confess that she was actually sent by Maudra Argot. Rian was perplexed but relaxed by her kindness and was put at ease that she wasn't scared of him. Deet recognized him as the boy she saw in the village. Rian apologized to Deet for that, but she said that he could make it up to her by helping her get in to see Maudra Fara about releasing Hup. However, Rian informed her that he was casted out of his clan and Deet was sympathetic to him. Despite him being unable to help her, Deet helped Rian light up his fire. Rian is both slightly embarrassed and grateful that they got the fire going. The two introduced each other. Rian was surprised that she was not scared of him. When she questioned of she should be, Rian just told her people thought he was a monster but Deet told him that she didn't think he was a monster, which made Rian feel more relaxed. This also caused Deet to come to the conclusion that she had to masquerade as a monster to ensure her friend Hup's escape. She left saying thanks, and leaving Rian both sadden and alone once more. Later in The First Thing I Remember Is Fire, Deet see Rian being chased by the Hunter, SkekMal. She did not hesitate to help him and she and Hup ran and followed Rian. When Deet saw Rian about to jump in after his father in the field of Gobbles, Deet and Hup restrained Rian from suffering the same fate as his father. Rian, upset, told Deet his father was gone and began to grieve while Deet felt sympathetic towards him. However, when SkekMal leapt out of the patch alive and kidnapped Rian, Deet began shouting for him but found that he was gone. Because of this, Deet dedicated herself to having justice fine for Rian, as she mentioned to Hup that she had to tell the All-Maudra what happened to Rian. The two were briefly reunited in the Dream Space, and we're the first one there. They were both glad and surprised to see each other, especially what happened to them the last time they met. When Deet, Brea and Hup were taken hostage by the Skeksis, Rian's main concern was all three of them, but only mentioned Deet's name. After Rian and his friend saved them from SkekVar and SkekZok, Deet and Rian were glad to see each other and immediately hugged, with Deet telling him he was brave. Both Deet and Brea stood by Rian when he has to tell the paladins the truth about the Skeksis. Later, during a song for the fallen All-Maudra, Deet and Rian were seen looking at each other, hinting that they felt romantic feelings for each other, which caused Hup to groan in irritation. While they are talking to each other in "Time to Make... My Move," Deet expressed missing her home and her family. Rian asked about her family and Deet happily told him about them She began taking about her dress made from rump of a nurloc but Deet quickly stopped talking about it but Rian told her he found her dress lovely, which made Deet express happiness that he was the first person to acknowledge her dress and actually like it.They were both forced to continue on without Brea when she was captured at the end of the episode. In Prophets Don't Know Everything," they spend the whole episode together. Starting at the episode, Deet playfully teases Rian and jesters with him by calling him the nicknames Grottan called the Gelfling who lived above. When they make it to the Breath of Thra, Deet had helped Rian fly through the Breath by carrying him through it and the two of them enjoyed each other's company. However, as soon as they got to Grot, they saw Nurlocs attacking her people and Rian showed concern for her and her family, especially urging her to keep her brother and herself safe. Quotes Deet: '''I'm Deet by the way. ''Rian': Rian ''Deet: Nice to meet you, Rian. '' –Deet and Rian exchanging names Gallery Deet and rian 2.png Deet and Rian S1.jpg Rian and Deet Hugging 106.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Rian's relationships Category:Deet's relationships